


Late Night Thoughts

by silentsoundwaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundwaves/pseuds/silentsoundwaves
Summary: Noct can't sleep, so Prompto helps him talk things out.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 34





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work and im kinda poopy at writing so i apologize if its poopy but wig ig uhhhhh fluffy promptis late night shenanigans that i thought of at like 2 am and couldn't stop thinking abt it so i frantically wrote three pages into my google docs until like 4 am. i apologize if theres spelling errors or grammatical errors bc this isn't proofread by anyone else and i did write this at random hours of the morning so yeah <3

It was sometime late into the evening. Noctis’s companions slept soundly inside the tent, while he was outside, sitting in one of the folding chairs and poking the dead campfire with a stick. He was a person who fell asleep very quick and easily, but when his thoughts were buzzing loudly inside his brain, he found it was rather hard to catch some z’s.  
Throughout his time on the road, he and his friends had run into a few bumps along the way. The bumps being mountains that Noctis struggled to climb. With the forced marriage of his childhood friend, and his unrequited love, the weight on his shoulders was beginning to wear him down into nothing.  
He wanted to get some fresh air, away from his suffocating thoughts inside the small tent. He sat alone, counting the stars, trying to rid his mind of the plaguing thoughts that loomed over him.  
Noctis started to hear footsteps behind him. They came towards the direction of the tent, so he assumed it was one of his other three friends. The assumed correctly when he heard Prompto’s voice behind him.  
“Hey dude. What are you doin’ out here this late? I thought the prince conked out easily.” Prompto showed genuine concern in his voice, but with the usual light tone he always had. Prompto walked up behind his chair and placed his hands on the back of it. “Somethin’ up?”  
Noctis hesitated. He wanted to talk about the weight sitting very heavily on his chest, but he didn’t want to burden Prompto with his rambling about his feelings. He just settled on saying a simple, “Nah.”  
Prompto didn’t buy his act. “Come on, dude. I know when something’s up. Talk to me.” He patted Noctis on the shoulders, trying to get him to look up at him. When he didn’t answer, Prompto pulled up a second folding chair and sat next to him.  
“I told you, I’m fine.” Noctis said, avoiding Prompto's gaze.  
“And I’m telling you you’re not. Noct. Look at me.” Prompto was never really the best at comforting others, but when it came to the boy he cared about most in this world, the words came easily to him. “Please talk to me, I don’t wanna push you man, but something is not right and it’ll feel better if you talk it out. I’m here for you. You can talk to me bro.” He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
When Noctis didn’t look at him and stayed in silence for a few more seconds, Prompto removed his hand. He knew when his nagging was too much. So, it was unexpected when Noctis blurted out, “Uh, Prompto? Have you ever been in love?”  
It took him a second to process what the prince just asked him because it’s not like this boy had the biggest crush on him since grade school. His face grew hot and hesitated to answer.  
Noctis looked over at him and Prompto decided that the silence was too deafening and spoke up. “I mean, I don’t know. I mean, Cindy and Aranea are pretty hot I guess.” from this statement, he received a slap on the arm. “But, I don’t know if I’d call it love. More like... uh… I don’t know what to call it. It’s not really a crush, but they’re objectively attractive so…” he trailed off.  
“Yeah I get ya.” Noctis expected more of an answer from himself to keep the conversation going, but he couldn’t find the words.  
When the silence between them grew awkward once more, Prompto started it up again. Wanting to kick himself for saying it, he continued, “Soooo, have you been in love, Noct?”  
Noctis was obviously expecting him to turn the question onto him, but he was still too flustered to speak up. His answer was yes, but not to the person he was supposed to be. He had been friends with Lunafreya, but being married to her just didn’t feel right. He liked her enough as a friend, but he couldn’t ever see her as a partner. He didn’t want his marriage to be arranged. He wanted the picture perfect idea of falling in love and getting wed to the one who stole his heart. Luna, was not the one who his heart was stolen by.  
Prompto was trying to ease the tension because he could see Noctis losing himself in his thoughts. He whacked Noctis on the chest with the back of his hand to get his attention, and Noctis turned towards him.  
In the moonlight, Prompto looked over how beautiful the prince looked. The infinite stars reflecting in his eyes, how soft his skin looked, and how his hair framed his face. It was like he was meant to be viewed in the soft glow of nighttime.  
He snapped himself out of his trance and wiggled his eyebrows at the other boy. “Ooh, does the prince have a crush?” he teased  
Noctis snorted. Of course he had a crush. The boy sitting next to him was the light of his life. His freckles danced on his skin every time he smiled, similar to how the night sky lit up with the beautiful stars. His eyes were such a unique shade of blue, almost purple, and Noctis could get lost in them forever. The boy sitting right in front of him was the person he loved the most, and he wanted to be with him, but he couldn’t. He was to be wed to a woman he did not have feelings for.  
Prompto caught him off guard when he excitedly propped his elbows on his chair’s armrests, and rested his chin on his hands. Prompto was absolutely beaming. He whispered “Your secret’s safe with me! Who is it Noct?”  
Noctis was surprised by the sudden movement, and fell out of his chair. Prompto was equally surprised because he wasn’t expecting Noctis to get so startled he fell out of his chair.  
“Ah! Sorry Man! Didn’t mean to scare ya.” Prompto got up from his own chair to help the fallen prince. “Lemme help you up, dude.” He extended his arm out to help him up, to which Noctis grabbed his hand and got back up on his own two feet.  
Prompto has the bad habit of not thinking things fully through before he actually says or does things. It was a wonder his crush was still a secret from Noctis. (However Gladio and Ignis both knew full well about his little crush and Gladio teased him any time Noctis wasn’t around) In return, Noctis was quite oblivious to any type of flirting or romantic gesture. This was one of those times.  
“Yo, you’ve got a little somethin’ on your face from when you fell. Lemme just…” Prompto blurted out. He then proceeded to lick the pad of his thumb and wipe off the dirt on the other boy’s face.  
Noctis stood there in shock, not knowing how to react to what just happened. Before Prompto pulled his hand away, He locked eyes with him and grabbed his wrist, locking his hand on his cheek.  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Prompto’s face turned bright red. Noctis kept his hand on his wrist, and moved it so his palm was touching the back of Prompto’s hand. Prompto smoothed out his hand so it was resting flush against his face.  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds until Prompto butted in, “Uh, Noct?”  
“Sorry.” Noctis mumbled as he looked away and released his hand. However, Prompto’s hand lingered on his face for a few moments longer. Even Noctis wasn’t that oblivious to realize what just happened.  
Noctis finally decided that he’s only got one life to life, so he might as well chase after what he wanted. Even if it would never work out, he should at least get it off of his chest, so that maybe he could move on. Even if Prompto didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he felt as though their friendship was strong enough to stand a little disruption.  
“Uh, to answer your question,” Noctis bit his tongue, praying that the gods would let him say the next few words he wanted to say, “It’s you, Prompto.”  
Prompto looked confused. From the fact that Noctis just confessed of the fact that he didn’t remember the question he asked, he wanted to wipe that quizzical look off his beautiful face.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he turned his head a little bit. Noctis pushed his bangs aside and tucked them behind his ear.  
“Oh my gods, don’t make me say it again.” Prompto finally seemed to understand as he turned redder than he ever had before.  
“Oh!” He frantically darted his eyes away from Noctis and bit his lip in frustration.  
“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. I know you talk about girls all the time, I’m prolly the person you’re least interested in.” Noctis gave himself a self-pitied chuckle. “Ya’know? I thought I’d feel better if I told you. But to be honest, I dont feel better or worse.”  
“No, no no no no! Not at all dude!” Prompto was frantically waving his hands in front of him. “I just didn’t think you’d be the first one to say anything actually”  
Noctis perked up at that. After what Prompto just said, that implied that he wanted to confess first. “Wait, so…”  
“Haha, yeah.” Prompto looked at the ground. “I’ve kinda liked you since… forever.” he exhaled through his nose, sort of like a laugh.  
Noctis slowly walked over to him and lifted his chin up to meet his gaze. “Prompto, I…” He looked at the other boy, blonde hair messy, gorgeous blue eyes wide with surprise, the soft tint of pink underneath the blanket of freckles; Noctis had never wanted to kiss him more than ever.  
“Uh, Can I kiss you?” Noctis stammered. He felt as awkward as Prompto looked. He had never kissed anyone before, and the fact that they were two awkward messes was not helping.  
However, Prompto, still in shock and as red as a lucian tomato, stammered, “Y-Yes!”  
That was all Noctis needed as he closed the distance between them. His eyes fluttered closed, and his lips met Prompto’s soft ones. It was chaste and fleeting, but it was utterly magical. They both looked at each other with awe, when Prompto put his hands around Noct’s waist and Noctis put both of his hands on the sides of Prompto’s head. The kissed again, and again, and again. All soft and all magical. They started laughing in between the kisses and they were smiling into each kiss.  
Eventually, the parted and Noctis was the first to speak up. “Ya know, I do feel a little better. Let’s get some sleep, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Prompto giggled as he slung his arm around Noctis's shoulder and headed back to the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT WRITE KISS SCENES WTF IM SO SORRY ???  
> I also dont know how to end this !! YEAH BABy


End file.
